


Sweet Escape

by Siha22



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Diners, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Jason is a Dork, Late at Night, Love Confessions, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Swearing, jason is a little oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha22/pseuds/Siha22
Summary: Sentence Starters from Phantomemes on Tumblr“ it’s not impressive, no one’s impressed ”“ i think i’m blacking out right now ”Diner date late at night with Jason turns into more than just a friendly hang out.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [YouTube P: Buzzfeed Unsolved](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532645) by Phantomemes. 

> First fic I'm posting here,  
Hope it's alright, comments would be really appreciated.   
Thank you so much.   
Please excuse any errors, I also don't know how to bold and italicise fonts... 
> 
> **The middle thing about the pancake guy is only a joke and playing around and has no intention to offend.**

There was a soft knock knock knock on my bedroom window. I paused my laptop’s video and untangled myself from the sheets, pins and needles shooting up my legs. My feet met the timber floors, hobbling my way to the window in a hesitant limp and peaked between the blinds. A shape was on the fire escape wrapped in a leather jacket. His hand was raised to the glass, his head in his hand and rain collecting on his shoulders. His silhouette turned pink with the change in the advertising board on the building over. 

I open the blinds, wrapping the string around my hand to pull it up in one motion. Jason looks over and watches me as I lift the window next. Its wooden border creaks as I lean out of it. 

“Wasn’t sure you were awake.” He speaks over the increasing onslaught of rain. The water drips and pools on the bars of the fire escape before dribbling between them like a dog with his head out the window. 

“Ever heard of an umbrella?” 

“A what now?” 

I shake my head, leave the window open before grabbing some towels and coming back to find him sitting closer. I grab one of the towels, making a dramatic show of unfurling and laying it out of the floor before the window and finish with a bow. His lips spread thin. His shoes squeak on the metal as his feet twists and he misshapes his body to fit through the rectangular gap.

My towel is immediately soiled. Heavy brown boot prints show up where ever he steps, each print as clear and as mucky as the first. Should I even give him another one? 

“Jay, it’s almost one. Weren’t you meant to be on patrol or something?” I hesitate when I turn away from him and grab another towel. 

“Wanna grab coffee?” 

I turn to him and chuck the towel at his chest. “A what? Right now?” 

He has taken off his jacket by now. Dropped on one of the chairs hazardously on an angle. He’s wrapping himself much like a lady with the towel under his arms and tucked at his chest. Jason’s hair drips a bit, a slow bead rolls down his cheek and his cheeks crinkly under his domino mask.

He takes the few steps between us to rest his hands on my waist and I am hit with the smell of damp smoke and oil. I raise my hand and peel off the domino mask away from his eyes as softly as I can.   
His eyes are closed when it’s done and I take the time to watch the warmth come back into his skin, the flutter of his eyelashes and the colour flood his lips. I put my hand on his chilled cheek and get lost in the pool of his eyes as they slowly open. 

“Come on,” he kisses my palm. “We can grab a coffee down at the diner. I’m not hungry so it’ll be quick. I promise you’ll be back in bed in no time, angel.” He smiles and makes a giant wink. 

“I’m so hungry…” Jason says as he crumbles in on his seat when the waitress leaves. Half of his body is lost beneath the table and I am surprised I can’t see his feet poking out the other end. 

He stays like that for a full minute, before I realise he’s waiting for me to look at him. I make small glances his way, every time he pushes his chin in to create a double chin. 

“Look how many chins I have.” Jay’s voice is strained. 

“That’s not impressive, no one is impressed. I mean look at Mr Pancakes over there, I bet he has more.” I nod to the larger man across the diner sitting by himself in a too small booth next to the jukebox. Jason unrolls in time to observe with me the third layer of maple syrup being added to Mr Pancake’s plate. 

“That’s not fair.” He looks down at me, “if I put on a few pounds, then would you be impressed?” 

I tilt my head each side, umming and ahhing with each tilt. I pinch his side, “No.” 

“Excuse me, what.” His eyes brighten and I can’t help but giggle. He puts an arm over the booth barrier behind me and the other on the table. “You calling me fat?”

I let out a laugh, shaking my head. 

“My own girl. Calling me fat.” I’m waving my hands, my chest fills happiness and bubbles. Jason shakes his head and some of his hair moves into his eyes. “And you’re not even denying it.”

I finally take a breath, “well, you did order that bacon and cheese thing this late at night.” 

His eyes bulge. “I’ll have you know that this counts as a breakfast. Besides. I’m so hungry that I think I’m blacking out right now.” 

To make his point, Jay leans onto my side as he says under his breath, “Oh dear, oh no. Everything is going dark.” 

He wriggles and writhes in his seat, making sure to jostle me. He’s not even blacking out properly, his eyes are still open and I can see the smile he’s trying to suppress but his cheeks give him away.   
His hand has made its way to my thigh, head on my shoulder and almost all his weight is pressed onto me. 

The waitress has come back, she sets a large, empty cup and my hot chocolate on the table. She fills the empty cup with one of those coffee jugs you see in movies. All made of glass, a black handle and filled with tasteless black coffee. 

Jason moves to sit up and nods his thanks to the waitress and waits for her to leave before pressing his lips to my shoulder and breathing into it. The material of my jumper under his mouth heats up rapidly. 

It’s only been a recent addition to Jason’s so-called affection. We’re always toeing the line between friends and more and I so desperately want it to be more. Too many near kisses, so many nights late nights spent sleeping on the couch together. So many times being called angel and being caught in his gaze and looked at like I’m the only thing important. 

He doesn’t know the power he holds over me and yet I still wonder if he feels the same way. 

“What are you thinking?” Jason is sipping his coffee, his hair blends in with the dark streets of Gotham through the window beside him. 

“You said we would be just getting coffee AND that you weren’t hungry at all.” 

“That,” he picks up his mug taps it against my hot chocolate, “is an excellent point. But I became ravishingly hungry on the ride over here.”

I said it was only 5 minutes and that I did all the driving. Jason raised his eyes brows before he replied that he has been out all night before popping in through my window. His eyes go distant with the mention of what he did that night. He doesn’t say much apart from that he talked to Dick for a while and kicked some ass. He stops and looks me over and looks away when I try to catch his eye. 

The waitress was back with his plate in hand and set of cutlery. She doesn't even look at us when she puts the plate down and it clanks against the plastic layer of the table top. I’m taking all the foam off my chocolate and enjoying the powdered sweetness atop it. I suck the remnant chocolate powder stuck to my spoon and watch Jason almost swallow an egg whole. 

We finish our respective ‘meals’ in silence and Jay insists on paying the bill. We stand outside under the cover of the diner entrance and watch as cop cars fly by in a rush of flashing lights and water spray. 

Jason turns to me, his mouth opening and closing and he's looking anywhere but me. There are a few minutes where he stops and we stand there under the yellow light of the diner, listening to the rain, a distant sound of a car doing a wheelie and some gunshots. Neither of us blinks an eye, his old man would be there soon anyway. 

“So, I talked to Dick, yeah?” 

I pull my dressing gown tighter around me and my scarf to cover my nose. 

“And… fuck, why can’t I talk.” He looks down at me and puts his hands in his jacket pockets. He rubs his lips together, “when I came to your window I wasn’t sure if I should disturb you. I thought, one knock and if she’s busy I’ll go. And well,” he kicks his shoes and steps closer to me. “I was trying to prolong the inevitable, you know?” 

I shake my head, not really getting where this is going. 

“Gee I thought you were smart.”

“Apparently not.” 

He cracks a quick chuckle, “don’t get distracted I’m trying to say something.”

“I haven’t done anything!” 

“Yes, you have! Look we’re going in circles again.” 

I poke his chest and my scarf lowers with my movement, “That's not my fault.”

Jason grabs my hand before I can pull it away and flattens it against his chest and shushes me. “Fuck, I’m just trying to say I’m in love with you and here you go, accusing me of being fat and bad at conversation. If I knew you were gonna be this difficult I-” 

My voice is soft but he stops his rant. “You love me?”

A few more cop cars are driving past again. Jason squeezes my hand still on his chest. “Yeah. Yeah, I love you. For a while.” He’s nodding and searching my face. 

“I mean, I thought maybe you did but I had my doubts-”

Jason steps closer immediately, and there's only the height difference that creates any space between us. “No. Never doubt that. Ever. Okay? The shit I’ll do for you just to have you even look at me. But being your best friend for so long is more than I could ever have asked for.” 

I move my remaining hand from holding my dressing gown closed and move it hold his cheek. “I love you too.”

Smiling like fools, chests light and full of birds we meet for a heated kiss.


End file.
